Their sister, their matchmaker
by donttrytofixme59
Summary: Inuyasha's sister came back after many years what happens when she decides to play matchmaker for her friends and brothers pairings InuxKag SanxMir KouxAya Sessx?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sigh sorry don't own Inuyasha and Co. but I do own Ame smiles

:Their sister, their matchmaker:

(The group had just returned from a battle with Sesshomaru)

"Inuyasha get over here I need to bandage your wounds!" demanded Kagome.

"Feh, why bother I'll heal in three days." Replied Inuyasha from his perch in a tree.

"Please…"

"No."

"Now!"

"Nope."

sigh "Sit!" bam

"Stupid _murmur_ wench…"

"Now, let me see your wounds." Said Kagome pulling out her first aid kit.

Sighing Inuyasha took off his haori and undershirt (drools) knowing she would win no matter what.

"Hey Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"I was wondering, do you have any, erm, other family members besides Sesshomaru?" she asked cleaning a pretty bloody gash on his chest.

"Why would I tell you!" he snapped.

"Well, um, you know my family, and um, I wanna know about yours." She said wincing at his tone of voice.

"Keh, fine, I have a sister her names Ame (like in Ayame but just Ame… Ame means rain)"

"Really! Where is she!"

"She disappeared a long time ago." He muttered staring up into the sky.

"I'm so sorry!" (Emotional much) she exclaimed hugging him.

"Nah, don't be. A lot of people said she's dead, but with no evidence. I know she's not though." He said trying to get rid of the blush stained on his cheeks.

"How do you know?"

"This weird brother sister thing, me, Sesshomaru, and he so called 'brother' have a mental connection. Last time I heard from her was 12 years ago, she's was about to be killed but this guy saved her. Now and the I'll get a few flashes of where she's at or who she's with. So far all I know is she's in your era but not in Japan, she doesn't live with her parents but with a girl around 21 with green eyes, dark brown hair with purple tips. She also lives with a boy around 18 with dark brown eyes, black hair that's always tied up in that 'bandana' thing I've had to where in your era."

"Tell me about her."

"Well, she had unordinary powers. She can take control of peoples bodies and make them do whatever she wants, read minds, access memories, shape shift, and she's telekinetic. She's also my twin, except for she has silver eyes with flecks of gold. But then she changed because one day she was attacked but almost died, but a wolf demon saved her. To this day I've still never met him. She was going to die of blood loss so he gave her some blood which made her around ¾ demon. She then grew a tail, a dogs tail thank god, not like Sesshomaru's hers stuck out behind her. It was black with a white tip, her hair got a lot of black streaks in it. Her ears turned black but with a strip of white through the middle. Sesshomaru always liked her though, she made us like each other though. She disappeared 3 years before I was pinned to the tree. I was sad at first but now I know she's got people in your era for her. But I would like to find her though." He explained putting back on his haori and undershirt (pouts)

"Thank you…" she said getting up to walk back to camp. Before turning around and saying "Sango and Miroku went to Sango's village because it's nearby they'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Oh…"

Me: How was it? Horrible? Feh, I don't really care what you think

Conscience: sure you don't

Me: shut up you! I'm not supposed to care (sobs)

Inuyasha: talking to yourself, now I see why you have so many friends

Me: I was talking to my conscience thank you very much

Inuyasha: (whispers) crazy…

Me: woot! And proud of it

Inuyasha: Keh, loser

Me: I said shut up dammit! (gags Inuyasha)review! Feel free to be mean I don't care ill prolly just laugh anyways so… good bye and good night!

Inuyasha: _muffle gurgle pfft_


	2. Chapter 2

'Gotta get back, gotta get back.' Thought a young teen running through the woods. She looked about 17 with strange black and white hair.

'Ah there's the well now it's finally time to go home.' What was her name? Ame, only few hours prior she had been Ame Saika, living a normal life with her sister (Ame was adopted) Koharu and her best friend Ryoga. But no she had to touch the creepy old sword and revert back to her old form and somewhere along the line gaining back her memories. Where was she headed? The feudal era a.k.a. sengoku jidai. Bounding towards the well tail whizzing behind her she leaped, and did she land in the well? No, instead she flew right past it and into the tree conveniently located behind it. Grumbling she pulled herself up and slowly lowered herself into the well only to not hit the ground.

Then slowly surrounded by a crimsonish light (different well) the ground materialized below her. Letting out a frightened "Eep" she slowly clambered out of the well.

"Home…" Ame sighed looking around "Hehe now to find Yashie!" and with that she was off, dog ears twitching madly.

Inu and group

'Stupid wench going home already. Who gives a crap about those damn es-pay things. How are they gonna help us destroy Naraku? She's probably out with that fag Hopo. Or was it Homo? Hobo, Bozo, Lulu, Tinky Winky, Flipsy, Lala, Po,(hahaha Teletubbies!) Hoopy, Lolo, Hoho, Loho, Holo, Jojo? Whatever his name is, he's not good enough for her-'

"Inuyasha?"

"Gah!" shoom plunk Sigh, Inuyasha fell out of his perch in his favorite tree, the Goshinboku.

"Nice…" sighed everyone's favorite monk, attempting to help the fallen hanyou up.

"Don't ever do that again monk."

"I wouldn't of scared you so bad if you weren't so deep in your thoughts of lady Kagome." Then pop appears the trademark perverted grin.

"I. WAS. NOT!"

"Well-" Sadly the ultra perverted comment was cut off by a call of…

"Can anyone out there help me? I'm stuck underneath my backpack." Yes, that was Kagome…

As soon as you can say potato stuffed mushrooms Inuyasha was gone. Then, sadly, Miroku left to go bother Sango, probably grope her or make perverted suggestions.

Inu and Kagome

There sat Inuyasha on the edge of the bone eaters well, watching the bright yellow backpack that currently had Kagome trapped under. Poor, poor Kagome mean old Inuyasha is being a butt and wont help her out. "Please…wheeze…" thump. Inuyasha watched in slow motion as Kagome collapsed, unconscious, from lack of air.

"Oh god, Kagome!"

* * *

Hehe I finally decided to update umm sorry? Well please review and don't worry Inuyasha ain't really that mean…

Ja Ne,

ME!


	3. Chapter 3

Ame one week later

snore, plop, groaannnnnn "Ugh, one week later and I still haven't reached Japan. Well, at least I've reached Asia…" sighed the young demon… err demon/human she was currently in India.

"You there, half demon in the strange clothing, what business do you have in this area?" asked a teen that looked around 18 in knight's clothing.

"Uhh… I'm traveling… hey I'm not a half demon! What do ya mean '_strange clothing_'?" Ame demanded getting as close to his face that the metal facemask would let.

"The material in your top is too thin and leaves your arms bare, and your strange hakamas will make it harder for you to move freely."

"Hey! Don't be hating my favorite outfit!" she yelled while examining her outfit: baggy cargos, huge red t-shirt, and combat boots.

Mumbling almost inaudibly he said "But it's not yours it's mine…." But sadly Ame caught it.

Stumbling backwards Ame managed to gasp out "R-Ryoga?"

Slowly the teen took off his helmet to reveal tan skin, pearly white teeth, deep brown eyes, and shiny black hair. There standing tall was indeed Ryoga Takahashi. Knowing Ame's mouth wasn't going to be able to function for another good five minutes Ryoga pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sorry you had to find out like this." But as expected Ame's mouth couldn't make any sound, so she just hugged him tightly.

Inu and group

Inuyasha was currently carrying Kagome to the village to finally get Kagome a kimono so she wouldn't stick out so much (not that Miroku minds…) But really it was because whenever Inuyasha carries her he's always touching skin, and with mating season coming up that's not a good idea.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself. You don't have to carry me everywhere."

"It's my fault for hurting you, so I'm gonna take responsibility.

"No, really it's my fault. I was a few hours late."

"Whatever, were here. I'll let you walk form here."

"Thank you." She said knocking on the wood next to the bamboo door.

"Come in, come in. I'll be with you shortly." came a voice from inside the hut.

"Ok, let's go!" squealed an overexcited Kagome.

"Hello, hello what do we have here?" came the cheerful voice of a woman mid-forties.

"Hello Ms. Mitsuko, we're here to get Kagome a kimono." Was Inuyasha's less-than-cheerful reply.

"Well then, come on! We'll have you fitted right away!" squeaked Ms. Mitsuko dragging Kagome away.

1 hour later

"Inuyasha, wake up, she's done and looks prettier than ever!" squealed Ms. Mitsuko.

"No, don't take my green donuts! Ne- GAH!"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okey-dokie then… Let's bring her out, C'mon Kagome!"

Cautiously Kagome stepped out of the shadows blushing. She was wearing a black kimono with a light pink obi. Her sleeves were like Inuyasha's and they covered mist of her fingers. Near the bottom it had 5 sakura petals and she was also wearing sandals. "W-what do you think?"

Inuyasha, not able to move, couldn't answer for himself he was still in shock, so Ms. Mitsuko leaned over and whispered to Kagome "I think he likes it!"

* * *

umm yea how'd yall like it? squeals thank you reveiwers! I LOVE YOU ALL! well pleeze reveiw cuz i love all reveiwers!

Ja Ne, ME!


	4. Chapter 4

Uhh to all you fricken awesome reviewers…

I NEED HELP! I'm stuck… so if you gots any suggestions tell me!

Oh yeah and no I guess I gotta answer your reviews…

**Angel6694**- thanks! Ill try to make them longer but I kinda have a short attention span…

**Avelyn Lauren**- haha thanks I know to give you a hint it's not really gonna help at all Inuyasha's just dense. Woot you and **KawaiiInuyasha14841** are my special reviewers! You guys reviewed more than once!

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**- Oh yea, that's it, Ryoga and Ame… Ame is Inuyasha's sis who's been living in 2005, US for along time (you'll find out how later) and Ryoga's Ame's best friend/ roomie (hehe hes the one who saved her) and if you wanna hint … Ryogas also part demon.

**Avelyn Lauren**-Yeah sadly…. haha

**K1ta.ky0ko**- thank you!

**KawaiiInuyasha14841**- I know… the guys a pathetic idiot… especially when it comes to his lover… hehe

Some Girl- I know it still creeps me out… haha but yea he is sexy though…

Kogalover21- thnx! YOURE MY FIRST REVEIWER!

Sigh… reviewers make me feel special… but…. I LOVE YOU ALL! Ok im not that happy-go-lucky ever…

So all you nice reviewers pleeze give suggestions so I can feel good about myself

Oh yea and im thinking about changing my pen name, what should it be?

Ja Ne,

ME!


End file.
